Sleepy Magician
by worseman
Summary: Follow the life of a sleepy magician in the First High School and how will it affect his life and the past which will be revealed (Still working on the summary, title, and story that I wrote).
1. First Time in Magic School

**Notes**

 _Hey Reader, this is Worseman here and this is my first Mahoka Kouko no Rettousei fanfiction. The reason why am I doing this is that I wanted to try this out to see if my story would interest you. This story will have both vibes and elements from two possible animes, Bungou Stray Dogs and K project series, but I will try not to bring too much onto this because this will become crossover if I did that._

 _As for the rest of my story, it will continue as if I came up with a new idea for my story. If you spot any grammar error or spelling, I will try my best to improve my story._

 _ **Edited**_ _: I changed and added some of this chapter and the character's state. I hope that you like this change._

 **Disclaimer**

 _I did not own any characters from Mahoka Kouko no Rettousei series except my OC._

* * *

"Kazuhiro, Wake up?! You're going to be late for your first day in school!"

A boy with a messy black hair and hazel brown eyes, Kazuhiro, groaned in annoyance after being awakened up by a male voice.

"Five more minutes?!"

"No, I don't want you to be late for your first day to get out of your bed now!" The male shouted back.

Kazuhiro grunted that it cannot be helped because today was the school entrance ceremony of first high. He stood up to his sitting position while his both legs laid down to the floor from his bed. While scratching his messy hair, he could not get enough sleep due to his insomnia. He could sleep to skip his first day of school but he would disappoint his older brother and he would get nagged or scolded. He was really weary of his. He sighed that he should go to school instead. He stood up to his feet and walked toward his door to open.

As Kazuhiro opened his door and walked out to the living room, he saw his older brother with brown hair and green eyes who was eating slowly and the table filled with steamed rice, miso soup, grilled salmon fish and scrambled egg. As the boy's eyes moved up from his food to see Kazuhiro in his boxer, he sighed and said, "Kazuhiro, wear some clothes to sleep in the future. You might get sick easily."

Kazuhiro looked down to see himself that his upper body was exposed, showing a few scars in any part but he was, fortunately, wearing a dark blue boxer to cover his lower body. He was fortunate that there was no girl living with them and they might get fainted. He walked away to the bathroom while muttered at the boy's name, "Whatever, Masato."

While Kazuhiro was walking to the bathroom to wash, Masato Tsuyoshi sighed in weariness at Kazuhiro's behavior whom he had been dealing with for eight years, but he adapted to his behavior because he was always the person who was sleeping and lazy all the time. As he continued to eat his breakfast, he was secretly bothered by Kazuhiro's enrollment in First High. The First High had the hardest exam entrance out of all magic high school in Japan and somehow, Kazuhiro successfully enrolled to the First High. However, he was afraid that there was some discrimination between Course One and Two in every school especially the First High because Kazuhiro was categorized as Course Two Student or simply the easy and noticeable term, 'Weed'. He hoped that Kazuhiro would not get into serious trouble ever since serval incident involving with his job and Kazuhiro's part-time job.

Kazuhiro rested on his head against the wall while a cold water continuously pouring onto his head to his entire naked body. He does not want to attend the first high or any magic high school because he simply wanted to sleep peacefully in his own world where no one disturbs him at all. However, he cannot disappoint Masato and his parents for being lazy and wasting his potential to make it that far as he considered them as his family even though he had his own biological parents who were unfortunately passed away at the hand of murder the previous eight years. He lifted his palm up to see while reflected for a minute. He reflected on many parts of his past life such as when he was first adopted by Tsuyoshi family who was a best friend of his parents, his middle school life, and his part-time job. He sighed in frustration while closed his palm into a fist that he does not know what to do next.

After taking a shower and eating his breakfast with Masato, Kazuhiro and Masato parted away to their own destination because they were different; Masato was a police detective while Kazuhiro was a student of the first high school. While Kazuhiro was walking to the train station, he put on his headphone to his both ears and began to listen to Jazz music when he activated his music on his phone. He had to relax his trouble mind even though he was relaxed but the first high school was truly scary, difficult, and boring in his opinion. He hoped that no trouble caused him to act to do stupid or endangered his part-time job to be jeopardized which was the worst in his mind.

* * *

 **First High School, Hachioji**

As Kazuhiro arrived at the outside gate, he continued to walk while still listening to his music. He was neither interested to walk and look at the same time around the area of the first high because it would waste his time or spoke to other new students due to the discrimination between bloom and weed. While he was walking, his eyes noticed the two students arguing; A boy whose black hair was unevenly cut from his fringe reaching his eyes and sideburns that were starting to cover his ear and a girl whose hair was more darker than his hair but their emblem were different. His emblem was blank but her emblem was a snowflake print.

Kazuhiro guessed that they were sibling because the boy was an older brother by one year than his sister. Having enough at the scene, he continued to walk but slowed his pace as he heard an announcement from the speaker.

"Rehearsals for the matriculation ceremony will begin soon. All concerned parties are asked to gather in the auditorium."

Kazuhiro looked at his watches to see that it was half an hour earlier before the ceremony began. Unfortunately, he needs the place near the auditorium but not far away from it where he would be late. He located a nearby bench in the shade covered by a nearby tree but the bench was covered with many cherry blossom petals. He swept the petals away and sat down to listen to the played music while looking up. He could not see the sun shining because it was blocked by a nearby tree but he glad that the sun did not shine his eyes to be completely blind. He only wanted to enjoy his moment before thirty minutes. He sank in his deep thought to think about how his life would be affected by himself in the school. However, he shook it away to forget as it was very stupid to think. As his head returned to his position, he noticed a beautiful girl with a long wavy hair and red iris eyes talking to the boy from earlier. He knew her face and name from before: Saegusa Mayumi.

Kazuhiro was told about Mayumi and her family, who was the member of Ten Master Clans before the first semester started. Judging from her appearance, Kazuhiro guessed that she was both student council president due to her having CAD, which he noticed, and bloom student because of her snowflake print emblem she had. As he continued to watch the scene, he saw a short average girl with an orange hair and green eyes ran towards them. As she was talking to the Mayumi, the boy left to the auditorium in the hurry. He realized that it was almost time to start so he stood up and walked to the auditorium in a calm manner.

When Kazuhiro was about to enter, he accidentally bumped into someone. He staggered back but held himself from falling to see a girl with a black charcoal hair and gray iris eyes. Her uniform emblem was present as she was bloom student. He does not have any discrimination towards any bloom students at all unless he had to if the bloom student became hostile to him. He noticed that she was awfully calm and shown no emotional on her face. He quickly apologized when he realized, "Sorry."

"It's okay." the girl said quietly.

Kazuhiro walked away from the girl to find a place to sit while does not care to ask the girl's name but he overheard the voice belong to another girl with light brown hair and purple eyes calling the girl's name, "Shizuku!"

"I'm coming, Honoka."

As Kazuhiro turned his head back, he found an empty sit and sat. He closed his eyes to take nap as he hoped that the auditorium would end early while not being discovered by those who were on the stages.

 **A few Minutes later**

Kazuhiro was fortunate that he was yet discovered and no other student in between him did not also bother to wake him up to listen but he was irritated that he had to wait for the speech to end early. He found the speech as a boring talk which done was by Mayumi and the boy's younger sister who revealed to be Shiba Miyuki.

Kazuhiro was currently walking down to the hallway while listening to his playing music with his headphone but on the way, he saw Miyuki waving her hand while greeted by her older brother who was with two girls; a girl with her short but messy and spiky red hair and red iris eyes and a girl with her pine green hair which reached to her shoulder except for the front, yellow iris eyes, and she wears a glasses. He, unfortunately, felt an intense presence in the hallway as he looked at the group of bloom students especially the male student beside Mayumi, who might be a vice-president, staring at the Shiba siblings and two weed female students with a furious stare. He turned around to walk away but only bumped into someone. He, however, continued to walk away without apologizing because of the discrimination that he does not want to catch up but before he walked away, his eyes caught someone that he bumped into; A female student with a black short hair and brown-gold iris eyes.

Walking down to the other side of the hallway, Kazuhiro wondered if he can go through an hardship and discrimination in every semester of the first high school.

* * *

 **Evening**

 **Outside of Tsuyoshi's Resident**

"So, how is your first day in school, Kazuhiro?" Masato asked with his curiosity tone. He and Kazuhiro were having a conversation by a phone call.

"Nothing interesting," Kazuhiro replied and drank a grape soda can. He was sitting on the patch of grass while enjoying to see the sunset.

"You didn't make any new friend, did you?" Masato asked again but no answer from Kazuhiro, "I take this silence as a no."

Kazuhiro began to ask to change the subject, "By the way, did you have any trouble in your office?"

"Not exactly. Same as usual from last time such as Genki beat Sora out of his sense again," Masato replied with a tiring but happy tone. "I don't know why they're a partner in the first place."

Kazuhiro chuckled and complimented with a smile, "Sora never changes, did he?"

"Tell me about it, Kazuhiro. I was honestly hoping for but they're a good team in the field." Masato asked, "So, what time are you coming back home?"

"After the sunset,"

"Sunset?" Masto asked but purposely sighed that he realized where Kazuhiro was at and began to say, "All right, see you at home. Be safe, Kazuhiro."

Kazuhiro ended the phone conversation between him and Masto and drank his grape soda with a sip and enjoyed to see the sunset.

* * *

 **The Following Day**

 **First High School, Hachioji**

Today was a same as usual as yesterday. Kazuhiro laid on the bench, listening to one of a popular jazz album which was about one hundred years while looking at the cloud moving across the sky. The cafeteria was too noisy and filled with the much possible trouble that come to him and he had already eaten his food. However, The food he ate was light so by any chance, he might get hungry. He would want to go to the library or cafe to relax but it was tiring for him to walk around to find because of his laziness and troublesome to ask every student in his way. However, His eyes began to slowly shut and he snoozed off to sleep for a while.

Kazuhiro dreamt of himself sitting on the dark wooden chair in the middle of non-existence which was colorless but white. He felt calm but he began to see his younger self who was kneeling on the ground while looking down. He does not know what he was kneeling down but his eyes widened in shock as he realized to see his young self's both hands were covered with blood, holding his deceased parents' each hand. He slowly stood up to walk towards and squatted down. His eyes locked onto his younger self's eyes and all he see was anger, sorrow, and hatred. It shivered down his spine. However, his dream was interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Sleeping already?"

Kazuhiro slowly opened his eyes and turned his head clockwise to see whose voice was. It was a girl from yesterday who was putting her hand on her hip. He stood up from his sitting position and took off his headphone. He then raised his eyebrow that he does not know what she was doing here but noticed she was not alone; She was with Mayumi. He also noticed that she wore a CAD device which was possibly meant that she was one of the student council. He began to ask first to make the situation less awkward. "May I help you, madam?"

"Watanabe Mari, head of the disciplinary committee. Do not address me as madam" The girl introduced herself to Kazuhiro with her stern tone. "You need to go back to your class because the bell had just rung."

"Thanks for reminding me, Sempai."

"Hold on. You're a new freshman student who sleeps throughout the auditorium speech and bumped into me without apologizing on the first day."

Kazuhiro sighed in annoyance that he knew any trouble would found him and it became realistic. He was going to have a conversation with the head of the disciplinary committee and the student council president while going to be late for his lesson for the next period. Before walking away, Kazuhiro quickly dismissed Mari when he decided to become little rude, ignoring Mayumi, "Not in a good mood of talking to you, Madam."

Kazuhiro decided to jog in his own fast pace to his classroom from Mari and Mayumi for having a conversation. While jogging, he regretted his decision which he would have consequences for talking back to Mari and Mayumi. However, at the same time, he was glad that he would get away from them having a talk with him

"Hey, come back here in an instance!" Mari yelled at Kazuhiro with shock and a bit of furious while Mayumi covered her giggling at the scene which she found it funny.

"Let it go, Mari. He's just a first-year student." Mayumi looked at Kazuhiro jogging with concern. "Besides, I think he was having a nightmare just now."

Kazuhiro increased his pace while avoiding the several students in his way whether they were bloom or weed student. He was supposed not to run in the hallway for safety but he was going to be late for his lesson so he had to rush while trying not to bump into anyone in his way. Unfortunately, when Kazuhiro turned around the corridor, he accidentally bumped into someone and both fell down to the ground. He rubbed his back of his head to ease the pain while released his groan out of his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Shizuku who was also in the daze. She did show small emotional which was observed pain. Their eyes met for the second time but Kazuhiro quickly stood up and began to run while apologized loudly instead of helping her to stand up, "Sorry!"

Seeing Kazuhiro running in the hallway, Shizuku stood up and swiped the dust off from her skirt while thought, ' _Is that the guy that I bumped into on the first day?_ '

 **Evening**

After a long day in school, Kazuhiro was relieved that he was just in time as the lesson was about to start but the teacher was disappointed and told me with a little warning of not to be late. He began to walk to the gate but stopped in his pace as he saw a commotion between Weed and Bloom Students especially the Shiba Sibling on the Weed side but among Bloom students, he also saw Shizuku and Honoka. He was tired to see some scene every time and somehow felt that it was a bias to watch them arguing but only to be caught in their trouble. He began to hear them when he stood while relaxed beside against the trunk of the tree.

"This is a matter that concerns 1-A!" The bloom male student with a russet brown hair and brown eyes shouted angrily. "Don't go around meddling with us Blooms, you lowly weeds!"

Two weed students; A female, who was with Miyuki's brother and her glasses friend from yesterday, and a well-built athletic male with a chestnut hair and green eyes, were upset at the Bloom Student's word. The glasses girl had an enough, trying to talk sense with the Bloom Male Student. "We're all newly enrolled students here, remember? Just how superior to us do you Blooms think you are at this point?"

The group of bloom students became furious as the situation became escalated and Kazuhiro knew what was going to happen next. The male student began to ask, "Do you want to know how superior we are?"

"Sounds entertaining!" The athletic student replied amusingly as he moved forward by one step. "Why don't you go ahead and show us, then?"

"Fine. In that case, I damn will show you..." The male student drew out his pistol-shaped CAD when his aura began to glow. "...how much better we are!"

The athletic student began to charge towards the bloom student, having no time to cast his magic but interrupted by the red-haired girl who disarmed Bloom student's pistol off his hand by wielding Nightstick. The girl smirked and said with a mock tone at Bloom student, "At this distance, it's just faster to move my body, see?"

"I agree with you, but dammit, weren't you just about to smash my hand, too?" The athletic male student asked with his neutral tone.

"Goodness, no, I would never do such a thing!" The red-haired girl replied with a mockery tone.

"Don't you dare try to laugh it off!"

While they were arguing, The group of Bloom Students began to cast their spell to fight with Weed Student but Honoka yelled at them, "All of you - stop it!"

Honoka began to activate her CAD to cast a spell to stop the fight but she was off-guard by incoming spell attack to disturb her spell. She fell off but caught by concerned Shizuku. "Honoka…"

Kazuhiro looked to follow where the spell came from but the familiar voice gave it way.

"Stop it right there! Unless it's self-defense, head-to-head magic attacks are criminal acts!" Mayumi shouted as she was aiming her CAD at the groups. She and Mari marched towards the two groups.

"I'm Mari Watanabe, head of the Disciplinary Committee!" Mari introduced herself. "I'll be taking your statements now. All of you come with me."

As both groups cannot dare to speak against Mari and feeling ashamed of this situation, Miyuki's brother stepped out and approached her to be front of her while began to apologize, "Sorry about that."

Mari turned her head around to see Miyuki's brother approaching her and aimed at him due to being cautious. He continued, "It was just a horseplay that gout of hand."

"Horseplay?"

"Yes," Miyuki's brother replied as he approached them. "The Morisaki Clan is famous for their quick-draw technique, so I thought I'd ask him, to show me for future reference, but it was just so realistic that I couldn't stop myself from making a more."

"Then would you care to explain why that girl was about to activate an attack-type spell?" Mari moved her eyes to the two girls.

"That was just a Flash Spell," Miyuki's brother said. "And its potency was considerably suppressed."

"Ah… I see that you have the ability to read activation sequences as they're being launched," Mari lowered her CAD.

"I'm no good at practical skills, but I am adept at analysis."

"Apparently, you're also adept at subterfuge."

"Subterfuge? Far from it," Miyuki's bother smiled at them as he moved his hands to his emblem. "I'm nothing, but a Course Two Student!"

Kazuhiro found this situation to be more interesting and fun especially Miyuki's brother. His eyes looked up at the sky and smiled as he thought that the whole semester would interest with Shiba Sibling and wondered how will it affect his day. However, he would wait to see what will happen next.

* * *

 **Profile**

 _Warning: This might spoil this story's character's state._

 **[-]**

 **Kazuhiro** _(First Name)_ **Yasuhiro** _(Last Name)_

 **Age:** 17

 **Relative:** Masato Tsuyoshi (Adoptive older brother, Active), Biological parents (Deceased), Masato's parents (Deceased)

 **Blood Type:** A-

 **Radar Chart**

 **Physical Ability:** 4

 **Combat Ability:** 4.7

 **Magic Ability:** 2

 **Intelligence:** 4

 **Special:** 4.2

 **[-]**

 **Masato** _(First Name)_ **Tsuyoshi** _(Last Name)_

 **Age:** _24_

 **Relative:** Kazuhiro Yasuhiro (Adoptive younger brother, Active), Unnamed Father (Deceased), Unnamed Mother (Deceased), Unnamed Uncle (Deceased)

 **Blood Type:** B

 **Radar Chart**

 **Physical Ability:** 3

 **Combat Ability:** 4

 **Magic Ability:** 5

 **Intelligence:** 4

 **Special:** 3


	2. Talking

**Notes**

 _Hey Reader, this is Worseman here and here's the second chapter. I changed some parts to add a new part to the first chapter. I also change my character's state and age. I hope that you like the change in the first chapter._

 _Bt the way, thanks for the review, reader. Your helpful and positive review will help me to try to improve my story. As for this story, it will not focus on my main OC character but several OC characters. However, some of my OC characters will be inspired from other animes but some part of them will be different._

 _If you spot any grammar error or spelling, I will try my best to improve my story._

 **Disclaimer**

 _I did not own any characters from Mahoka Kouko no Rettousei series except my OC._

"It was just a misunderstanding," Miyuki said as she approached her brother and the student councils. "I apologize for causing you any trouble."

Mari and Mayumi turned their heads to one another, leading to Mayumi to smile and stood beside the two siblings. "That should do Mari, didn't you think?"

Mayumi turned her head to Miyuki and her brother and continued, "Tatsuya. It really was just a learning experience for you right?"

Kazuhiro would remember the name of Miyuki's brother, Tatsuya. He stood up from his laying against the trunk of the tree and continued to listen to what Mayumi had spoken to both groups of Bloom and Weed Students.

"It's not as if students are prohibited from teaching each other but the implementation of magic entails some detailed restrictions. It would probably be a good idea to refrain from any self-schooling that involves magic activation."

Mari cleared her throat and spoke up, "Since the President herself seems to be inclined…..I'm going to look the other way this time. Make sure this doesn't ever happen again."

Both groups gave a bow of respect and apology and Mari began to walk away before turning her head to Tatsuya. "What's your name?"

"Class 1-E, Tatsuya Shiba," Tatsuya responded calmly as he moved his head up.

"I'll remember that name," Mari then walked away with Mayumi by her side.

Kazuhiro began to walk out of the shade under the tree to the gate but eventually noticed Mari glaring at him with an upset face. He felt nothing more than irritation and he would think that today was supposed to be a peaceful day. However, since the most recent incident involving with Mari and Mayumi, he had a feeling that he would regret his action that he would be called by Mari to apologize her and Mayumi now but he was incorrect. They walked away while Mari turned her head back. He was dumbfounded but he does not care about this. He does want to go back home.

Mayumi sighed in the weariness that Mari did not let the incident go but she cannot blame Mari for being mad with Kazuhiro for being disrespectful to them. She was hoping for Mari to move on and forgot about the incident at all. However, at the same time, she wanted to know more about Kazuhiro and her thoughts that he had a nightmare. Mari noticed Mayumi who was in her thoughts and cleared her throat. Mayumi snapped out of her thought to face Mari and asked, "Yes, Mari? What do you want to ask?"

"I cannot help to notice that you have a deep thought about the current incident?" Mari asked Mayumi.

"Yes, including you glaring at that student boy for the afternoon incident," Mayumi added, affecting Mari to sigh in irritation.

"I know, but he is so rude to us," Mari admitted with a bit of irritation.

"Don't lose your cool, Mari, but It was not a first time for us to meet a rude student," Mayumi smiled. "Unlike any of people that we met, I think that he could be interesting to meet."

"I hope I trust your judgment."

* * *

 **Downtown, Hachioji**

Kazuhiro did not want to listen to music for now as he was walking to take the train to his home. He should go back home to relax and sleep peacefully but he suddenly came across a young man in twenties with a short dark brown hair and crimson red iris eyes laying his back against the wall of the shop. He stopped his walk when the person noticed him and smiled while waving. He sighed as he walked over to the person whom he recognized.

"Sora," Kazuhiro said the person's name.

"Hey, Kaz. How is your second day of school? Do you meet any beautiful girl and teacher that you recently had a crush on?" Sora asked happily.

"No, Sora, and don't think about dating either of them," Kazuhiro warned Sora. "But anyway, what are you doing here? Are you supposed to be on the case with Genki and Masato?"

"Yes, I am and I'm asking the lady a question related to the case," Sora replied happily with his confident, pointing at the owner.

Kazuhiro turned his head around to see the owner who was behind the counter and appeared to be a beautiful woman in her working uniform. He grumbled in annoyance that he knew Sora's behavior and attitude very well when he was with Sora for three years. Sora was not here to ask but flirted with the owner even thought Kazuhiro admitted that the owner was pretty in his opinion. However, Kazuhiro chose to pretend to believe Sora. It would be better than ruining Sora's mood.

"Kaz, you seem that you having a trouble. Is it because you having a problem at your school," Sora asked Kazuhiro.

"No, I don't have any problem in school," Kazuhiro replied without any hesitation. "Except some interesting incident."

"What kind of incident?" Sora asked curiously while smiled. "Is it involving my true love?"

When Kazuhiro was about to tell Sora about the incident, they suddenly heard an angry male voice behind them while jumped in shock. "THERE YOU ARE, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"

They turned their head around to see a young man in his twenties with a dirty, neat and spiky blonde hair and dark green iris eyes in his messy and dirty clothes marching towards them with furious and behind him was Masato. Sora smiled and waved at him to greet. "Hey Genki and Masato, do you search…."

"What the hell were you?!" Genki yelled at Sora furious while grabbed Sora's coat collar. "Do you have any idea how freaking hard and disgusting that Masato and I searching an evident in a garbage yard?!"

Masato walked over to Kazuhiro to stay away from the angry quarrel between Sora and Genki and began to ask with a tiredness, "How is your school day?"

Kazuhiro pitched his nose to prevent from breathing a disgusting smell while stepped away from the smelly Masato. He admitted that Masato smelled like an expired burned food and he would get showered for about thrice. On the other hand, Genki smelled like the worst baby diarrhea. He almost puked out but managed to hold it.

"You need to get a shower, Genki, because you smelled like a baby diarrhea that gone bad," Sora asked while laughed heartily, affecting Genki's blood to boil really fast.

Genki began to groan in furious while his face was increasingly red and his hand began to tied around Sora's coat collar. He roared loud and angrily, "ARGH! I'm going to shut your damn mouth for good!"

Both Masato and Kazuhiro sighed in annoyance and tiredness as they witnessed Genki shook Sora violently. They quickly gave up to stop them because they perfectly knew their attitude and personality when Masato introduced Kazuhiro to them the previous three years. They were not sure of how did Genki partnered up with Sora in the first place but not want to know about it. They decided to wait for them to cool down or see what happen next.

From the other side of the street, Tatsuya and his friends witnessed Kazuhiro, Masato, Genki, and Sora when they finished their conversation about the red-haired girl's CAD. They were speechless at the scene and does not know how to described until the red-haired girl spoke, "Is that the guy who slept in the auditorium?"

"Yes, Erika, and it seems like he got a friend outside of our school," said the glasses girl. "He acted differently apart from school."

"I agree, Mizuki," Mikyuki agreed with Mizuki while everyone nodded as well.

Shizuku saw Kazuhiro for a third time: auditorium, hallway and now the street. She could walk towards him to ask his name but she decided to ignore it as he was busy with his 'friend'.

* * *

 **The Following Morning**

Kazuhiro found himself sitting on the dark wooden chair in the white environment again. He stood up and saw his young self-kneeled down while holding his deceased parents' each hand with his both bloody hand. He walked towards him and squat down to his younger self's height. They began to look each other's eyes for a moment. He does not know why he kept having that dream every day since last month. However, he was desperate to find out why. When he was about to speak, he suddenly felt an

Kazuhiro violently woke up with his fear and began to breathe heavily while clutching his chest with his hand. He found himself being sweat. He looked down and slowly took his hand off his chest. He was relieved to see no stab wound or blood on his chest.

Kazuhiro turned around to see the clock on the table beside him. The time was six in the morning and it was too early for him to wake up. However, since he was awakened, he decided to make a simple breakfast for Masato and himself and do a simple workout before his school started.

 **A few minutes later**

As Masato yawned heavily while walking into the living room, he saw a three slice of sandwiches and a cup of coffee which its aroma was fresh. Masato simply knew Kazuhiro made a breakfast for them but he does not know where Kazuhiro was until he saw Kazuhiro came out of a bathroom with a clean towel wrapped around his waist.

"You're up very early, Kazuhiro," Masato said surprised

"It just happens that I woke up too early," Kazuhiro replied lazily as he entered into his room to change his school uniform and closed the door.

Masato sighed and took a bit from a piece of sliced sandwich that he took. He chewed slowly because the taste of Kazuhiro homemade sandwich was okay in his own opinion just like the first made a sandwich for himself since Kazuhiro was adopted in his family. It reminded of himself having a sandwich with his mom, dad, and uncle on their picnic in the park before his mom and dad passed away. He missed his parents and he always visits their grave to respect and having a conversation with them about our current life. Besides, He hoped Kazuhiro made a new friend in school even though he had a couple of friends in a junior high school.

When Kazuhiro's room door was opened, Kazuhiro walked to their house main door. Seeing Kazuhiro walking to the door, Mataso asked, "Where are you going?"

"Going to school," Kazuhiro replied as he tied his shoes and stood up.

"It's one hour and a half earlier, Kazuhiro," Masato said as he took a sip of a coffee. "You might get bored once you reach there."

"Don't worry," Kazuhiro said as he opened the door and walked out.

As the door closed by Kazuhiro, Masato sighed in the weariness that Kazuhiro sometime acted like he does not care about everything surrounding around him but he was a good younger brother in his own heart even though they were not blood-related. He looked around a surrounding of their apartment to clear his thoughts until he saw a wooden practice sword on the floor. He stood up and walked towards the lying sword. He picked it up and examined it.

' _Something tells me that Kazuhiro is having a problem and I had a bad feeling about this_ ,' Masato thoughts with wordiness.

* * *

 **Downtown, Hachioji**

Kazuhiro focused on his walking in the path due to the headphone over his head to listen to jazz music. He could not take his mind away from his nightmare which was occurred just now in the early morning. He tried to forget but could not. He suddenly saw a random hand waving at his face out of surprise and he stopped his track. He turned to see Mayumi who was the one who was waving at his face. He took down his headphone down to hang around his neck to greet her but she greeted him first. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning, President,"

Kazuhiro did not expect to see Mayumi again because he thought that Mayumi was already in school or going with her possible friend to school. It was terrible for himself to walk with her due to their difference between him and her; She was both the first-course student in the third year, student president and a member of one of the Ten Master Clan. He wondered if she was with Mari because they seem to be close but at the same moment, he had a feeling that he would get into trouble soon or later. He put it aside in his thought and focus on having a conversation with her. He had to be polite and nice but not being a jerk.

"How are you today?" Mayumi asked Kazuhiro with a smile.

"I'm fine, Miss President."

Mayumi was curious as she wanted to know more about him since yesterday even though their first meeting was rude. She decided to ask a simple question to know more about him

"What are you listening to? Music?" Mayumi asked, affecting Kazuhiro nodded, "What kind of music do you like the most."

"Jazz."

"Huh, I thought you're going to say 'Pop' due to our generation."

"I did listen to other music genes sometimes because it helped me to relax."

"Of course, everyone said that any music can cure anyone's stress, but sometimes it can distract you from doing something that you're supposed to do."

"I can't disagree with that," Kazuhiro mumbled.

"I almost forget to ask your name but since our first meeting was not that good especially you're rude to Mari-san. How about we introduced ourselves to each other and then apologize?"

"All right, then," Kazuhiro sighed, "Tsuyoshi Kazuhiro of Class 1F."

"Saegusa Mayumi of Class 3A. "

After their introduction, they were about to resume their conversation but Mayumi immediately saw Tatsuya and Miyuki walking together which Kazuhiro noticed her looking at the Shiba Sibling. He would guess that she would want to talk with the sibling about something that he would not interested in. Since Mayumi was eager to talk with them, Kazuhiro decided to leave her to talk with them. "We will talk another time, Sempai. See you in school later."

Seeing Kazuhiro walking away on his own, Mayumi could not help herself but smiled as she thought that Kazuhiro decided to become gentle to her but it was a bit too much. Nonetheless, she had a good time with him. She began to run towards them, waving at them while called Tatsuya's name, "Tatsuya!"

Both Tatsuya and Mayumi turned around to see Mayumi running towards them. She stopped her track and greeted Tatsuya first. "Morning, Tatsuya!"

Mayumi turned to Miyuki to greet, "And good morning to you, too, Mikyuki!"

"Good morning, President," Tatsuya greeted Mayumi back with his calm tone.

"Good morning," Miyuki greeted Mayumi with a bow.

* * *

 **Police Station**

Genki typing his report with a keyboard input on the desk while Sora laid lazily on his chair, singing a children's song. Masato entered the room to see Genki and Sora doing their own stuff and sighed as he walked to his desk to do paperwork. His desk was in front of Genki's desk. As he sat on his chair, he began to look around to see three of themselves were only here because everyone in the room should be here at any minute. He began to ask Genki, "Where is everyone?"

"The chief inspector is having a conversation with police captain while our friend and your crush were having a breakfast in the cafeteria," Genki replied to Masato.

"What is a conversation between Chef Yoshito and the police captain?" Masato asked curiously

"Not sure but judging by their serious conversation, it's most likely that they were talking about Anti-Magic Organization."

Yoshito Shinobu

Sighed, Masato looked up to the ceiling and rubbed both caruncles of his both eyes as he felt tiredness in his body all of sudden. "Damn it, This team had enough plate, dealing every magician criminal that we came across but now, we facing against the Anti-Magic Organization."

"It can't be helped, Masato, but we're not only one who was feeling blue of hearing this."

"I know, but except Chief Inspector Chiba," Masato said. "He's been really relaxing even though the street is slowly getting worse."

"Unfortunately. he felt the same way unlike Sora," Genki said, glaring at Sora who was lost in his world while singing.

"I agree but I might get worried for Kazuhiro."

"Worry for his safety?"

"No," Masato answered. "His behavior. He acts very strangely in the morning due to his insomnia."

"I think it might be a cause," Sora said, attracting Masato and Genki to turn their around to face him. "But you should wait for him to speak when he was ready."

"Wow, Sora. I never thought that you speak with me about Kazuhiro's problem," Masato complemented with an amazed.

"I know," Sora said while standing up. "Can help me to find a beautiful lady officer in this station for me?"

Genki and Masato groaned in annoyance at Sora for being his lazily and flirty attitude and they went back to their own business to do, ignoring Sora who was confused at their behavior.

* * *

 **First High School, Hachioji**

Kazuhiro sitting on the bench, drinking a soda can while watching other students minding their own business. He was neither interested to make any new friend by starting a conversation or eating with them nor dare to listen to someone's conversation that might catch his interest. He just observed them like an owl on the tree. After finishing drinking, he threw the can over to the trash bin and it was successfully entered into the bin. As he was about to close his eyes to sleep, he heard a female voice, "Excuse me, is someone sitting beside you?"

Kazuhiro opened his eyes to see Shizuku standing in front of him. He was little surprised to see her again but he wondered if she recognized him due to their encounters on the first two days. However, she gave off a solemness aura into an atmosphere. He was uncertain whether she was cold to him due to his attitude or she always was. He sighed as he decided not to be rude to her since their encounters, "No, no one sitting beside me."

"Thanks."

Shizuku sat on the bench beside Kazuhiro and does nothing but waited for her best friend, Honoka, to come to her because they were supposed to meet up in this area. However, she was truly bored and should have brought something to do to stay active from being bored. While she was doing so, Kazuhiro decided not to sleep due to her pressure. It was an awkward silence between them who could not know how to start the conversation even though they just encountered three times. He yawned quietly when he turned his head away from Shizuku by not being disrespectful to her but increasingly make it more awkward. As they remained quiet, Shizuku began to speak first to cut the awkwardness atmosphere down around them, "I'm waiting for my friend to meet up. What about you?"

"Doing nothing, Shizuku-san."

"How did you…."

"I overheard your best friend shouting your name in the audition on the first day."

Shizuku released her sigh of annoyance out of her mouth and gave a cold stare at Kazuhiro for calling her name without permission of asking. However, she kept composure and continued their conversation, "It's very rude to eavesdrop on anyone's conversation that never concerns you but I forgive you for now. How about we introduced ourselves in a proper manner."

"Sound fair," Kazuhiro said, "Class 1F, Tsuyoshi Kazuhiro."

"Kitayama Shizuku, Class 1A."

"Sorry for not apologizing you yesterday."

"It's fine, Kazuhiro-san," Shizuku said, "You seem to rush to your own class. Is it because of you overslept?"

"Yeah," Kazuhiro replied, lying about his first encounter with Mari and Mayumi.

"Anyway, my friend and I saw you with your couple of friend yesterday," Shizuku said honestly with a calm tone, "It was surprising that you actually had a friend but they were older than you."

"One of them is my older brother," Kazuhiro said, "He introduced me to them."

"I see."

Both Kazuhiro and Shizuku does not know why they felt ease, talking to each other even though they met for the first time. Shizuku admitted that she first thought that Kazuhiro was the laziest student that she might meet but talking to him, he seems not be entirely lazy and he was a sociable person to talk with. After getting to know little about him, she decided to ask, "Kazuhiro-san, what kind of magic that you specialized in?"

As Kazuhiro was about to answer Shizuku's question with his honest answer, Honoka's voice suddenly shouted Shizuku's name, "Shizuku!"

Seeing Honoka jogging towards them, Kazuhiro stood up while told Shizuku with a bit of farewell, "We will talk another time, Shizuku-san. See you later."

Shizuku looked at Kazuhiro walking away from her while thought, ' _He wasn't bad to talk with._ '

"Shizuku, I'm truly sorry that you had to wait for me to meet up," Honoka apologized while breathing slowly to relax. She began to notice Shizuku looking at Kazuhiro walking.

"Did I interrupt your conversation?"

"No, at all."

 **Evening**

' _I should head back home right now_ ,' Kazuhiro thoughts while walking in the hallway, ' _Or else something will happen to me._ "

As Kazuhiro was walking, he came across Tatsuya walking with a suitcase along with Miyuki who was feeling blue and noticed that Miyuki was about to cry. He does not know what was going on but he felt something happen between them.

"I didn't want to have to reveal myself so quickly."

"I'm so sorry."

Tatsuya stopped his track, followed by Miyuki and replied, "There's no reason for you to apologize."

"But once again, I've caused trouble for you, and it's all my fault."

Tatsuya turned around to face Miyuki and patted on her head.

"Didn't I tell you the day of the matriculation ceremony?" Tatsuya said with a smile, "You're always getting in my place since I can't get angry myself and it always picks me up."

Miyuki stared at Tatsuya as she was calmed down by his word. Tatsuya continued, "Don't tell me that you're sorry, I know a more fitting phrase for this moment."

Miyuki wiped her tears away and responded, "Yes. Good Luck!"

'Don't tell me that Miyuki's older brother got into trouble with course one student?' Kazuhiro thoughts without hesitant, 'I hope that their situation will be resolved even though I don't know about their detail.'

Kazuhiro continued to walk and passed by the Shiba sibling, minding his own business. While he was walking, the Shiba sibling noticed and looked at him walking in the hallway.

' _Is that the guy from yesterday_?' Miyuki thoughts but suddenly realized with a bit of fluster on her face, ' _Is he eavesdrop our conversation just now_?"

* * *

 **Profile**

 _Warning: This might spoil this story's character's state._

 **[-]**

 **[Unknown First Name] 'Genki' [Unknown Last Name]**

 **Age** : 23

 **Relative:** Unnamed Older Brother (Active), Unnamed Younger Stepbrother (Active), Unnamed Older Stepsister (Active), Unnamed Father (Deceased), Unnamed Mother (Deceased), Unnamed Stepmother (Active)

 **Blood Type:** B

 **Radar Chart**

 **Physical Ability:** 4

 **Combat Ability:** 4

 **Magic Ability:** 5

 **Intelligence:** 4

 **Special:** 4

 **[-]**

 **Sora** (First Name) **[Unknown Last Name]**

 **Age** : 23

 **Relative:** Unknown

 **Blood Type:** A+

 **Radar Chart**

 **Physical Ability:** 4

 **Combat Ability:** 4

 **Magic Ability:** 6

 **Intelligence:** 5.5

 **Special:** 5


	3. School Trouble Part 1

**Notes**

 _Hey Reader, this is Worseman here and here's the third chapter. Sorry to post this latest chapter late because I completely forget about this and I might not be able to post another chapter of every story that I wrote in a short time. I'm going to break this chapter into two or three parts of this chapter. After the first part of this chapter, I'm going to continue my spiderman fanfiction and start my first crossover fanfiction. By the way, this is the shortest chapter that I write._

 _If you spot any grammar error or spelling, I will try my best to improve my story._

 **Disclaimer**

 _I did not own any characters from Mahoka Kouko no Rettousei series except my OC._

* * *

While walking down the stairs to the ground level, Kazuhiro thought of what he was going to do once he reached home beside sleeping which he felt no drowsy. Today was okay for him because of his little conversation with Shizuku. He admitted that he had misjudged Shizuku because of her appearance but she actually had her emotional in her tone even though she kept reticent and unemotional all the time. He was having difficulty to understand her facial expression but had a little understanding of her tone. He chuckled that Masato was right that he should make a new friend in a new school. As he was about to reach the second floor, a loud voice cursed, "Damn it!"

Kazuhiro turned around to see a female student with a blackish brown long hair and powder blue iris eyes trying to pick a scattered paper on the ground while cursing softly. He raised his eyebrow as he felt like he somehow recognized the familiar girl. The page flew away from the girl's grasp and landed in front of Kazuhiro. Kazuhiro sighed as he decided to assist the girl to collect the remaining scattered paper on the floor. The girl noticed Kazuhiro who was helping her and began to thank him while focusing on collecting the paper. "Thank you for helping me. It's really appreciated for someone like you to help the people in need."

As the girl finished collecting the paper, he stood up and saw Kazuhiro who had several papers in his hand. She jumped off in shock and said his name loudly, "Kazuhiro?!"

Kazuhiro sighed in weariness to see the girl whom he recognized and greeted her name with a small smile, "It's nice to see you again, Kirka, but I don't remember that you can actually curse a bad word."

"Hey, everyone does that," Kirka said, feeling embarrassed, "Anyway, thanks for picking the paper up but are you heading back home?"

"Yes, but I don't think that I have nothing to do at home," Kazuhiro spoke aloud out of his thought, "Anyway, what this all papers is for?"

"I don't know how to explain but it's basically like junior school stuff," Kirka explained, "But some papers are classified."

"I understand, Kirka since the school president is one of the ten master clans' families."

"Thanks for understanding, but can you help me to carry this to the school council room?"

Kazuhiro nodded and assisted Kirka to carry the stack of paper and they began to walk to the council room. He and Kirka were friend the previous years when he was in junior high school and she was a first years student at the magic high school. They first met when he and Masato were sorting out the police document and they got along despite their similarity and difference. While they were walking in the way, Kazuhiro looked out of the window to watch the view of a sunset. He always watched sunset whether he was free or he relaxed his mind from the stress that he was studying or working.

"So, Kazuhiro. How are your first two days in school?" Kirka asked Kazuhiro with her nice tone.

"Okay, I guess," Kazuhiro replied lazily, "Even though the situation between weed and bloom isn't getting better."

"I understand, Kazuhiro, but don't worry, the situation will be resolved once the student president had an actual solution."

"Making a truce between Weed and Bloom?" Kazuhiro guessed, referring to 'actual solution' which Kirka had just said.

"Yes, but it took her so long to take action after two years," Kirka said, "However, I hope that this situation would be resolved."

Kazuhiro stopped asking any questions as he does not want to dig deeper into the situation but he hoped that it would disappear. As they reached the outside of the student council room, Kirka asked Kazuhiro a simple question before they entered the room. "Do you make any friend?"

"Properly," Kazuhiro answered lazily, shrugging at Kirka's question.

"You didn't make a good impression, did you?"

"Yes and no."

"Really? I guess that I won't get an actual answer from you now."

Kazuhiro chuckled at Kirka's word as he thoughts Kirka and Masato were similarities because they told him the same thing: Make a new friend. He wanted to compliment her that both her and Masato's speech pattern were identical but he chose not to because she would scold him. She can toleranced his attitude and presence all the time when he was with her as she saw a kindness in his heart. Kirka formed a small smile while knocked on the door.

"You can come in." A female voice commanded both Kazuhiro and Kirka.

When Kazuhiro and Kirka entered the room, he saw a short-height girl with an orange hair and green shamrock eyes helping Miyuki, a calm girl with a long straight navy blue hair and pinkish-purple eyes checking on the tablet and Mayumi sitting at her desk, in her la la land.

"Ah, Kirka. Sorry for not coming with you to help and asking for your help," The calm girl said.

"It's all right, Suzune," Kirka dismissed, placing the stack of paper on the table along with Kazuhiro who does the same. "I know that you're busy and I got help from him."

Mayumi snapped out of her dream when she heard Kirka interacting with Suzune and saw Kazuhiro who was with Kirka. She stood up and walked to join them while greeted Kazuhiro, "Kazuhiro-kun."

"Mayumi-sempai," Kazuhiro greeted her back in a proper manner by bowing his head down.

Noticing Kazuhiro and Mayumi greeting each other, Kirka began to ask Mayumi with a surprise face, "Mayumi, How did you know Kazuhiro?"

"Well, Mari and I met him on the second day where he was sleeping on the beach and I alone met him just now in the morning," Mayumi answered Kirka's question, "Although he didn't leave a good impression to Mari on the first day."

"What did he do?"

"He rudely called Mari 'madam' and jogged away."

Kirka turned to look at Kazuhiro with a disappointment and complimented him who was listening to their conversation, "I'm very disappointed that you're very rude to Mari and Mayumi, Kazuhiro."

"I really don't care about your disappoint for me," Kazuhiro said lazily, making Kirka sighed in disappointment.

While Kazuhiro and Kirka were having a mere conversation, Mikyu looked at Kazuhiro with him curious look. She was interested to know more about him since she saw him a couple of times on the first three days especially he was having a conversation with Sora, Masato, and Genki the previous day. She already knew that he was a sleepy and lazy person that she saw but could not meet him in person. However, she and the short girl noticed Mayumi walking towards the door.

"Pres, where are you going?" The short girl asked Mayumi as everyone in the room turned to her.

"To have a look at how our new public morals committee member is doing," Mayumi replied happily, "I mean, leaving him all alone with Mari is rather troubling right? She's very good at magic for creating the mood after all"

Miyuki froze by Mayumi's word while her eyes began to darken as she was having an image of Mari flirting with Tatsuya which made her disturbed by it. The short girl noticed Miyuki and became afraid of her. However, out of nowhere, Tatsuya's voice came out to speak, "It's not like anything happen though."

"Onii sama!" Miyuki said aloud while the short girl relaxed and letting her sigh out.

"President, please don't go giving my weird thoughts," Tatsuya asked Mayumi.

"Tatsuya-kun, aren't you being rude to your onii-san?"

"Um," Miyuki interrupted to face Mayumi, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but if I recall I think the first time you met with onii sama was during the entrance ceremony right?"

"Perhaps or perhaps not?" Mayumi laughed, making Mikyuki uncomfortable.

"Eh?"

"Our destined encounter in the distant past? Torn apart by the cruel whims of fate! And yet! Our souls are still as one! On the day of the entrance ceremony, we have finally reunited once again!" Mayumi expressed her thoughts dramatically, shocking Miyuki.

Kazuhiro leaned beside Kirka and whispered to her ear when he tapped on her shoulder. "Does she is always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Kirka replied softly as she and Kazuhiro watching the scene.

Mayumi walked towards Tatsuya and grabbed his arm as her action shocked Mikyui to blush while asked Tatsuya, "Tatsuya-kun, don't you feel it was fate?"

"If this were fate then it's not 'destiny', but 'doom', for sure," Tatsuya replied bluntly.

Kazuhiro would laugh at Mayumi who was completely rejected by Tatsuya but it would be rude to hurt her feeling so he chuckled heartily. Mayumi turned around as a makeshift cloud of depression pouring on her parade. Even so, a small sound could be heard that was unmistakably the sound of the defeated person.

"Tch."

"Cut it out, Mayumi," Mari said as she grabbed Mayumi's back collar.

Noticing Kazuhiro, Mari gave him a stern stare as she was still upset at him for being rude even though she already dropped the matter. She then focuses on the Shiba Sibling and told them about Mayumi's unusual behavior, "Still, the fact she's teasing around this way means she likes you two. Otherwise, she'd be simply stringing you along."

"Yeah, that!" Mayumi said, feeling embarrassed.

Mayumi clapped her both hands and continued, "And So! To our recruits, let's get along from tomorrow! That's it for today!"

"Ye~s."

"What will you do, Mayumi?"

"I'll be staying behind for a while longer."

"Alright."

As everyone walked out of the student council's room except Mayumi, Kazuhiro continued to walk down the hallway while putting a headphone over to his ear to listen but interrupted by Mari's loud voice, "Hey!"

Kazuhiro turned his head around to Mari, who crossed her arm while looked at him, and asked, "What do you want, Sempai?"

"I'm glad that you called me Sempai but anyway, what's your name?"

"Class 1F, Tsuyoshi Kazuhiro," Kazuhiro introduced his full name to Mari.

"Very well, I will remember your name," Mari said with a smile, "You may go but I won't let you go the next time if I saw doing something shady."

As Mari walked away, Kazuhiro sighed as he knew that he would cause a trouble any time if he wanted to but he glad that he met the student council even though he forgot to ask their name except he heard Suzune name. However, he does not want any attention from everyone in school and not bother to interact with others because he tired of it. As he reached to the ground level, he encountered the Shiba sibling who was ready to move out and their eyes met his eyes.

"Excuse me, are you the person who slept during lunch period and rude to Mari-san?" Miyuki asked Kazuhiro.

"Yes, and I presume that you're Shiba Miyuki of Class 1A and the boy beside you is your brother, Shiba Tatsuya of Class 1E?" Kazuhiro guessed the Shiba Sibling's name and gave a little shock to the Shiba sibling.

"How did you know our name?" Tatsuya asked.

"I was there on the scene where you and your friends were in the heated argument with the group of bloom student and Mari said your brother name after the argument."

"You have a good listening,..."

"Tsuyoshi Kazuhiro, Class 1F," Kazuhiro introduced himself, "And yes, I did have a good listening but not much good."

"It's nice to meet you, Kazuhiro-san," Miyuki said with a smile, "By any chance, do you want to walk with us?"

"Sorry, I prefer to walk alone if I want to," Kazuhiro said, "See you tomorrow."

As Kazuhiro walked away, the Shiba Sibling looked at them for a while until Miyuki spoke, "He actually a sociable person but I could not shake a feeling about him."

"I know what you mean, Miyuki," Tatsuya said, "But for now, we should head back home to relax since Kazuhiro is not very suspicious about us."

* * *

 **Downtown, Hachioji**

Sora landed on the ground from his jump and stood up to see three armed robbers who turned around and pointed at him. He raised up his arm to surrender but he spoke to ease the tension around them, "You know that your robbing at the evening is terrible but I suggest that you should surrender now."

The first robber loudly and said, "What a joke!? You telling us to surrender?!"

"Don't bullshit us, asshole. We got gun aiming at you and since you don't have CAD weapon with you, that's mean we should kill you before the cops showed up." The second robber added, ready to trigger his weapon to fire.

"I guess that telling you nicely isn't working." Sora asked with a smile, "Am I right, Masato?"

"What?" The third robber asked with a raised eyebrow.

All of sudden, a yellow light on the first armed man's back flashed and he fell to the ground unconsciously which alerted the other two to look behind. Masato aiming his CAD Pistol at them and unfortunately for them, they let their guard to be distracted to open opportunity for Sora to make a move. Sora ran towards them and jumped to kick the second armed man and swung his fist at the third armed man's face. The two other robbers crushed to the ground roughly. Sora brushed the dust away from his coat and complemented, "Man, they're really an idiot, aren't they?"

"You forget to thank me to save you, Sora," Masato said, "But I agree with you."

Sora saw a bag spilling a large amount of money. He was relieved that they stopped the robbers from escaping with a stolen money. He then looked back to see the robbers but he noticed something on the robber's middle finger. He kneed down to the ground and grabbed the hand to lift up to let Masato see. Masato raised his eyebrows at Sora's action and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Do you know what he's wearing?" Sora asked, pointing at something, which revealed to be a ring, on the wrist.

"It's just the normal ring."

"Not exactly, Masato, because take a closer look."

Masato looked at the ring closer to see what special about the ring but he immediately widened his eyes to see that the ring was not normal at all but exactly the same as CAD weapon.

"Don't tell me that the ring is…"

"Yeah, the ring is an Antinite ring which emitted an amount of psion noise to cancel the user's magic activations and overwhelm the user to their unconscious," Sora explained the detail, "However, the user that we caught is just a regular idiot robber who got it in their hand by paying."

"So, let get me straight: they're the normal people who bought it from a black market, am I right?"

"Yes, but the most important part that we should be worried about that there is still some anti-magic terrorists in this area," Sora warned Masato.

Masato sighed that the situation was getting tougher each day and what worse was that the whole world would be scarier than the country itself. He hoped that this would not become true. While he was distracted by his thought, the police cars arrived at the scene and the officers came out of their car to arrest the unconscious robbers. Sora began to walk away from the scene to take some time to rest by flirting with the lady officer, who was just with her recent partner, but Masato noticed him.

"Sora," Masato called Sora's name.

"Yeah?" Sora asked when he turned around to face Masato.

"Nothing," Masato said, "You should go ahead to rest while I'm going to file a report of this incident."

Sora chuckled at Masato's word and continued to walk away to flirt with the lady officer while Masato began to help the officer to arrest the robbers and get them into the police cars.


End file.
